The difference between things and You
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: When you can have everything you wanted, it loses its meaning; but, What about people? Yantober. Yandere Yaoyorozu Momo. One-sided Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Yaomomo, Stalking, Spying, Unhealthy Obsession.

* * *

The difference between things and You

Momo has always want she wanted.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't really spoiled, her parents make sure she would not become a spoiled brat even if they could get her whatever she needed it. The fact that her quirk was with the capability of doing whatever she desires also help that fact; if she actually wanted something, she could read about it and with a good chance she would have it in her hands in minutes-at least now, she did some mistakes in the past like anybody else-.

The problem with that, is that things lost their value in an instant.

These days she didn't care for the price if she needed it, or could do it if wasn't something which components were hide-like some cellphone which product was new and the company didn't like to reveal their secrets-. In the UA she learned that people needed to work for their stuff; sometimes to make it or have enough money to buy it! It was revolutionary that kind of news.

But that wasn't the only surprise when she got to know her classmates.

She never had this type of comradery and connection before; she was homeschooled with the best tutors as a child, and after that she was studying in a prestigious secondary school were everybody was more her rival than at this point, being almost impossible socialize without the status and money being first than any kind of friendship. Is not like she cared honestly.

Odd enough, she never felt the necessity to bond, why to bother? The world around her was fascinating enough, so much to learn, so many possibilities! Being with people that probably didn't share her vision-something obvious when she heard the other girls gossip and brag-was enough to make her no more than names in a list.

This didn't change instantly in UA, she didn't hope that place would be different than the other one, why it would be? The best in all Japan, with an odd rate of acceptance and even more difficult to get into recommendations. It didn't take too much time before notice her classmates weren't cocky or presumptuous, but what rocked her world was her.

She never knew any girl like her; didn't care about being elegant or feminine, was rude in her words and would not care if you like her or not. It was the opposite of everything she was taught was the perfect woman, and was a puzzle to her; How she could be so brave, like when Jirou shouted at her to act in USJ while she was frozen? How she would not have issues with people thinking bad at her, and the point of using her quirk to buzz them out?

This was something she never notices before: things were easy to learn because were components and nothing else, the possibilities transformed into limitations; at the end of the day, she would read the way it was made it, and got it, as always. She couldn't produce something like Jirou, living and thinking with her own thoughts, she couldn't even start imagining how her mind worked.

So, it started all in name of curiosity.

She learned that even with a sharp tongue, she could get flustered-and put hear earplugs against each other when this was the case-; that could get impatient and act without thinking, but not blame anybody but herself when this happens; that instead of singing out loud like anybody with her talent, she would mutter by herself, like an old habit difficult to take out. She was still a mystery, but a fascinating one.

She recorded everything she could; any new discovery was putting in a special place and later in a binder that makes sure nobody would see. It didn't matter if she was in class and needed to interrupt her focus in the teacher for it, or try to memorize it to passing to paper later in the middle of the training, it was worth it, every part of it. And enjoyed to the last bit.

" _Kyouka_ " Sigh by herself; she was careful enough to not say it out loud, but in her thoughts, she always used her name, it had a nice ring, didn't it? Like her voice, her music or her heartbeat, everything has her own special rhythm. She was the only one who could truly appreciate, not only because she didn't see anybody noticing how special she was, but also that nobody else was following her to write about her, or put some discreet microphones and cameras in her room to see her. It started for needing more information, but she loves it; she treasures her papers and her videos as much as her minutes with her.

She was cuddling in her bed, too early to want to move from it, and being weekend she didn't need to do it anyways, is not like _her_ or somebody else would be up. Taking her cellphone, she goes to an app that appeared to about the stock exchange, and with a password open the menu to see from one of the 4 cameras that were hidden in the room of her beloved; selecting the one in that was focusing on the bed, she notices she was right about her being asleep.

" _So cute_ " Jirou was breathing slowly, her hair a little messy but not bad enough to hide her face, and with a relaxed expression that was as charming as the rest of her. The only way this would be better, if she was watching just beside her, living it.

" _One day_ " She promised to herself, wishing it with more force than anybody else. Maybe she wasn't a spoiled brat, but if there is something she wanted more than anything in this life, was her.

And that would become a reality.

* * *

It was more complicated than I thought, I can't really relate that much fluff-something I see innocent and cute-with yanderes, so I try to balance a one in love, with some habits that are of course not healthy. I hope it worked, I think the content is pretty generic, but oh well, I did my best.

Is late, and I want to sleep, so the next one should be...Violence, well, it can't be that difficult in this fandom, right? Right?

See ya.


End file.
